In general, degenerative arthritis may occur in various forms at a joint portion of a human body.
In a case in which degenerative arthritis occurs in an inner ankle or the inner ankle has avascular necrosis, pain of an ankle portion, which supports a load of the human body, is increased, and thus a patient may have difficulty in walking.
In this case, there is an inner ankle osteotomy as one of the recommended surgical methods, and the inner ankle osteotomy is a treatment method which corrects an abnormal axis of the ankle and shifts a load, which is applied to the ankle joint, to a healthy outer joint surface, thereby improving a distribution of stress and a joint arrangement, and thus alleviating pain.
Unlike artificial joint replacement, the inner ankle joint osteotomy is a method capable of preserving the joint and has an advantage in that an artificial joint surgery time may be delayed, and a joint movement range may be maintained to be almost similar to a joint movement range before the surgery.
In most cases, a distal tibial osteotomy, which corrects concentration of a load by cutting a thick bone positioned at an upper side of the inner ankle, is performed, and when performing the distal tibial osteotomy, the bone is cut and then spread by a necessary angle, bone transplantation is performed, and then the bone is fixed by using a plate and screws.
However, the plate in the related art do not match with Korean body types, and angles at an osteotomy site are misaligned, and as a result, there is a problem in that complications are caused after the surgery.